Winter Feelings
by cutiedogsapphire
Summary: Its the beginning of Winter and the important day marked as Hiro's birthday. However, there is a huge storm outside and Lillian is no where to be found. Hiro cannot help but doubt the relationship between the two. Hiro/Lillian


Hiro sighed as I continued to glance out the window. The snow was heavy and he could hardly see anything in front of the clinic and yet he continued to stare and sigh. Ayame passed by multiple times and shook her head, not wanting to ask him what he was waiting for because she already knew. A glimmer of hope would show in Hiro's eyes as the door would open, but to his dismay it was not who he wanted to see.

"Happy birthday Hiro!" Kana shouted as he held up a present from behind his back. "It took a while to get here with the storm and all, but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday even if it took a while." He smiled and handed the present over to the birthday boy.

Hiro smiled slightly and accepted the present, "Thank you Kana, it was very nice of you to brave the storm for me." He wanted to be happier but there was someone more precious than his best friend that he wanted to see on this special day.

Maybe he got his hopes up and read all of the signs incorrectly; maybe after all of his calculations he took all of her visits and gifts as mere friendship. He shook the thoughts away and returned his focus to Kana who was explaining that he was late due to making sure his horses were alright.

Hiro didn't expect such a storm right on his birthday but it couldn't be helped with it landing right in the beginning of the winter season. He could only assume that Lillian was taking care of her animals and crops so that everything on the farm would be alright. He was selfish to believe that he would be more important than her career and lifestyle.

"Are you okay?" Kana asked finally after seeing the dazed look in Hiro's eyes. Hiro blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Lillian." He confessed and looked back towards the snowy weather outside. Kana nodded and placed his hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll come." It took a lot for Kana to say that and Hiro was grateful to say the least. When Lillian moved to Konohana in the spring they both had an instant crush on the cute farmer. It caused a huge fight to break out between Kana and Hiro, but finally they both agreed that they would let her decide and make the first move. It warmed Hiro's heart when she asked him out on their first date and since then Kana understood that he wasn't picked.

"Are you sure?" Hiro couldn't help but ask; however Kana was sure of himself and nodded once more.

"Absolutely." He couldn't stay long because he was worried about the horses, but his visit did cheer up Hiro a lot and Ayame, still in the background, was glad to see that smile on Hiro's face again.

Ayame had a liking towards Lillian because of how kind the young farmer was and how generous she was. It felt like yesterday when she first showed up with some tea and eggs and asked if she could join them for breakfast. Hiro was ecstatic when he saw that she made fried eggs and asked if she would like to do this more often. Lillian had blushed so hard that morning but still nodded and since then she showed up with fresh eggs from her chickens and always freshly brewed tea. They felt like a family and it was weird to wake up this morning and not already see Lillian at their doorstep.

"Ayame, do you think that she'd accept me?" Hiro broke Ayame from her thoughts and she looked at the young doctor in training.

"Why do you say that Hiro?" She asked in concern; Hiro has never shown doubt towards his feelings towards Lillian but after today it looked like he was unsure.

"I feel like maybe I'm not good enough for her. She already has a career and is doing well for herself while I'm still here training and might be in training for many years to come. I can't offer her things like the other boys can. Look at Cam and Ash over in Bluebell they already have their lifestyles ready for them. Even Kana has a full time job." He sighed and sat down, finally looking away from the window.

"You are going to be one fine doctor once I'm done with you and I am sure Lillian would be proud to be your wife." Ayame smiled so brightly that even Hiro had the smile.

"Yeah, you're right." He nodded and finally went to work for the first time that day.

It felt like hours had gone by and the clock was closing in on six in the afternoon and it was about time for Hiro to go upstairs and cook their dinner for the night when the door burst open and snow flew into the clinic.

In the breeze Hiro could barely see brown hair and at a closer glance the girl he had been waiting for all day.

There in the flesh was Lillian holding up three take out boxes with the hugest smile on her face. "Happy birthday Hiro!" She shouted above the wind and when Ayame finally got the door closed Lillian was right up in Hiro's face holding up the food that she had brought for him.

"I know I'm late!" She exclaimed and set the food down so that she could give Hiro a hug. "I had a hard time with the crops and animals this morning which was a huge set back, but really I had the hardest time convincing Howard to make these dishes for us." She laughed at her efforts and scratched the head. "I just wanted you to have your favorite dish on your birthday. And why stop there, I wanted Ayame to have her's as well." Lillian pointed to the food and smiled again. "So before it gets colder lets go heat it up and eat."

Hiro couldn't stop the smile on his face through Lillian's whole explanation and it wouldn't let up even throughout dinner. He couldn't help it, he was just that happy that Lillian didn't forget his birthday. Kana was right. Ayame was right. Lillian really was the girl for him and she just proved it. She braved the weather just to run to Bluebell to make Howard, on his day off, cook all of their favorite foods.

After dinner and the conversations were finally coming to an end, Hiro invited Lillian to talk with him privately on his side of the house. "Thank you so much for the food Lillian, it really means the world to me." The blush was creeping on his face but he couldn't help how happy he was.

"I have one more thing for you Hiro." Lillian whispered as she pulled her backpack towards herself and pulled out a bottle. Hiro, for some reason, really loved finding bottles in the river close to the village and so when Lillian would find one or two she would always give them to him. He felt like it wasn't any different than any other time as he accepted the bottle. However, this time she told him to open it.

There was a letter inside that was rolled up and once more she urged him to open it. He took a deep breath and unrolled the paper.

Dear Hiro,

Ever since I've moved to this village I have only gotten the best from everyone and for that I am grateful. This is a place that I see myself living in for the rest of my life. However, if I were to make one single change it would be this. I want you to be a part of my life, not as a friend but as something more. I moved to this village to try something new and not only did I end up loving every second of it, but I ended up loving the cutest boy in town. Thank you for being my friend, but this time I'm asking; can we be more than that?

Hiro looked up at the huge blush across Lillian's cheeks and he smiled softly as she avoided eye contact with him.

"I would love nothing more than to be everything to you." He pulled her close and hugged her tight. "Please let me be a part of your life forever."

Lillian squeaked at the sudden movement but relaxed in his hug and looked up at the young doctor that she hoped soon would be her husband. There wasn't a single doubt in her mind as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips for the first time.


End file.
